Great Big Man In Red
'''Great Big Man in Red '''is a Christmas song from Santa's Rockin'!. Song Credits 2004 Version * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field (vocals and instruments), Paul Field (John Fogerty's vocals) * Engineered and Mixed by: Robin Gist, Ross Hogarth * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios (instruments and vocals), NRG Studios (John Fogerty's vocals) * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2004 Version * Vocals: Greg Page * Guest Vocals: John Fogerty, Santa Claus * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Wiggledancing! Version * Vocals: Sam Moran * Guest Vocals: Santa Claus * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay 2017 Version * Vocals and Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian Song Lyrics All over the world, you see the great big man in red With his red hat on his head His reindeer pulling his Christmas sleigh Oh, see him in the sky, all the lovely Christmas night Spreading Christmas joy all over the world Well he's got... Big black boots, big white beard... His smile brightens up the night Big black belt, big white gloves... And don't forget about his big red coat All over the world, you see the great big man in red With his red hat on his head His reindeer pulling his Christmas sleigh Oh, see him in the sky, all the lovely Christmas night Spreading Christmas joy all over the world Well he's got... Big black boots, big white beard... His smile brightens up the night Big black belt, big white gloves... And don't forget about his big red coat All over the world, you see the great big man in red With his red hat on his head His reindeer pulling his Christmas sleigh Oh, see him in the sky, all the lovely Christmas night Spreading Christmas joy all over the world All over the world All over the Trivia * In the 2004 version, Paul Paddick plays the reporter. * The 2017 version is done in AUSLAN (Australian Sign Language). Category:Wiggles songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Christmas songs Category:2004 songs Category:2004 Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2012 Category:Celebration! songs Category:2012 songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Series 6